Heart To Heart
by downonyourknees
Summary: Rachel Puckerman talks to her daughter. With a splash of Puckleberry. Now a two-shot! May be extended.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, I** should** be working on _Crazy Love_ and _The Mess I Made_, but I can't get this out of my head and it's going to nag at my brain until I write it. So here it is. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Rachel's in the kitchen making sandwiches when she hears the front door open and close. Aaron and Jeremy come bounding in, each hugging her quickly and then moving around her to inspect the food. She never did understand the need to give twins rhyming names.

"How was school?" she asks the rambunctious six year olds.

"Good!" Aaron chirped, helping his brother open the sandwiches to see what was in them.

"Stop that," she orders, turning to get them plates. "C'mon, sit down guys." They listen and she turns to them with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you get into any trouble today?" It's a necessary question, they _are_ their father's sons after all.

"Nuh-uh," Jeremy half grunts.

"Ms. Long even gave us stickers for being good. See!" Aaron nearly shouts, proudly pointing to the 'Great Job!' sticker on his t-shirt.

"That's fantastic boys!" she beams, kissing them both on their cheek as she sets the food down in front of them. Jeremy groans and wipes at his cheek with a whiny _"Moooom!"_ and Aaron just smiles and begins eating. It's easy to tell which one takes after her and which one takes after Noah. The irony of it is that Rachel named Jeremy and Noah named Aaron. They had things in common, like their habit of getting in trouble and their incessant appetites (both inherited from their father), but their personalities couldn't be more opposite.

"Where's _your_ sticker Jeremy?" Rachel asks her less exuberant son.

"Took it off and gave it to Aaron," he replied lazily. She chuckled softly, his relaxed way of talking sounding like an exact imitation of a certain former mohawked trouble-maker she knows.

"So what happened to this sticker?" Rachel inquires laughingly, enjoying the silly conversations she has with the two of them.

Aaron's features darken a little as he answers, "I gave it to Daisy because she looked sad."

_Sad? _Rachel thought. "Where is your sister, by the way?" she asks and they both point up, referring to her bedroom directly above. She ruffles their hair and says sternly, "Get on your homework as soon as you're done eating. No video games! Got it?" They both nod and she kisses them both again before making her way upstairs, pausing briefly to knock at the door.

"Daisy?" Rachel calls from her spot outside the room. She hears sniffling and the distinct sound of a nose being blown before a soft "come in" propels her to enter.

She finds her daughter sitting in bed with a box a tissues, her eyes pink and her face streaked with tears. Rachel moves in beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. She was in instant Mommy Mode. Daisy laid her head on her mother's shoulder, letting out a broken sob. Rachel brought her free hand up to stroke her hair.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asks in a soothing manner.

"I hate boys!" Daisy wails, reaching for another tissue. Rachel sighed, _and here we go_.

"Well what happened?" she questioned, "Did you and John have a fight?"

"No. No, it's not that. John's not the problem. It's- it's Brian!" she cried.

Rachel was confused, "Who's Brian?"

"Mom, you know Brian. He's John's friend. You met him like 5 times over summer. He's in Glee," she explained.

_Oh, THAT Brian. The one she noticed staring at Daisy during open house a few months back._

"Yes, I remember him," Rachel said, "But why is he the problem?"

Daisy looked flustered, "_**I**_ don't even know what's going on exactly! Brian keeps flirting with me out of nowhere!"

"Dais, you're beautiful and popular, it's not a big surprise that boys are going to flirt with you," Rachel states, motioning to the Cheerio's uniform that she hadn't changed out of yet.

She huffed, "I _know_ boys are going to flirt with me, but Brian's not just a boy! He's one of my best friends! And more importantly, he's _John's_ best friend. I don't want to be put in the middle of them."

Rachel tried to contain her smile. She knew this story all too well. "Hm. Yes, that is a very tricky situation. Let me ask you something, do you _like_ Brian?"

Daisy was silent for a moment before murmuring, "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Rachel pushed. Believe it or not, this was the easy part of having a sixteen year old daughter. Talking and solving problems about boys was Rachel's expertise. Daisy sighed. "Honestly, I feel like I have a strange connection with Brian. I can't explain it, but I can't get him out of my head. I know I'm with John, but…" she hesitated.

"Come on, out with it," Rachel prodded.

She took a deep breath and launched into her story, "I know I'm with John, and _before_, I thought I really liked him. But now I'm having feelings for Brian and it's… it's weird! It's like it came out of nowhere! And Brian's _such_ a sweet guy. He's attentive and caring. Plus, he isn't afraid to show his emotions. John's great, but I don't know if he's what I want anymore. The bad boy thing attracted me at first, but it's starting to get old. The thing is, he's been a really good boyfriend and I just feel so bad about breaking things off when I wanted us to happen so badly in the first place."

This time, Rachel _couldn't_ control her smile. She knew this story perfectly. But, you know, opposite.

"Honey, believe it or not, I had a _very _similar problem in high school," Rachel revealed.

"Really?" Daisy asks skeptically.

"Mhm. You see, in high school, I was dating Finn and-"

"Ohmygod you dated Uncle Finn!" Daisy interjected, mouth open in shock.

Rachel laughed, "Yes, I did. Now let me finish the story. See, at first, I though Finn was everything I could possibly ever want. I had the biggest crush on him and was constantly pining away for his love. Then finally, we became boyfriend/girlfriend and I found it didn't quite live up to my expectations. It was a nice, sweet little romance, but I realized quickly that the fantasy I had created in my head wouldn't work in reality because that's exactly what it was; a fantasy. Then I started noticing that your dad was paying me a lot of attention. I never expected to have strong feelings for him, but I ended up falling in love. And here I am, 16 years later, with an amazing family and just as in love with him as ever."

Rachel concluded her story, silently rejoicing at the sadness that seemed to lift from her daughter's brilliant green eyes.

"You've never told me about all that stuff before," Daisy says with a small smile.

Rachel laughed. "You never asked. And I was saving it for the right moment," she teased. Daisy finally lets out a laugh and Rachel smiles at the welcome sound.

"So you think everything's gonna be okay?" she asks hopefully.

Rachel reaches up and brushes the blonde strands away from her porcelain skin. "I'm saying everything will work out exactly as it should. I know everything's confusing right now, and you feel like you don't know how to handle anything, but that's the point of being a teenager. You have to find yourself and make decisions for you and not for someone else." Daisy breathed a sigh of relief and inched over to Rachel, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"Thank you," she whispers into her hair, "I'm really glad that you're my mom."

Rachel feels tears spring into her eyes and wills herself not to cry. It's ridiculous for her to be so emotional, but could you really blame her when her daughter said things like that? And although Daisy was not her's _biologically_, she would always, _and has always,_ loved her as her own.

"I love you, Daisycakes," Rachel murmurs, kissing her daughter's temple.

Daisy tightens her hold on her and says, "I love you too mom," in a soft voice.

That's where Noah finds them a few minutes later. Needless to say, he's really confused as to why his wife and daughter are currently locked in a strong embrace, both with dried tear stains on their cheeks.

"Uh," he clears his throat, "Did I miss something?"

Both girls loosen their clasp on one another, but don't let go.

"Everything's fine Noah," Rachel says calmly, turning back to Daisy. "You okay?"

She nods and smiles. Rachel squeezes her one more time before letting go and slipping off the bed. "I'd better go check on the boys," she says, giving Noah a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Noah just stands there bewildered, trying to figure out what on earth is going on with the women in his household, when Daisy stands up and comes over to him. She links her arms around his middle and hugs him firmly. He's surprised, but envelops her into his big arms and hugs her back.

"You're a great dad," she says. He's even more confused now, but doesn't question it because, _damn_, that was sweet. He's starting to feel like a teddy bear.

"Yeah, well, you're a great kid," he replies. She smiles at him, but then says seriously, "I have the most amazing mom in the whole world."

_A giant, fluffy teddy bear_.

He's pretty sure she's trying to get him to cry. He fights the urge. Instead, he laughs and says, "Don't I know it." She laughs as well and then excuses herself to go wash her face in the bathroom.

Noah goes in search of Rachel and finds her in the living room, flipping through an old photo album. He sits down next to her and holds her hand.

"Mind telling me what the hell happened while I was at work?" he asks, though not meanly.

"It's nothing, Noah. Daisy and I just had a really good talk," she answers, her fingers skimming over a picture of a newborn Daisy being held by a smiling Quinn.

"She looks more like her everyday," Rachel observes quietly. Noah starts to feel the slightest bit uneasy, worried that Rachel is feeling sad about not being Daisy's birth mother.

"She's always been yours Rach," he says, "No matter what she looks like on the outside."

He's surprised when she laughs and shakes her head, "Noah, I think you've gotten the wrong impression. I know that Daisy is my daughter, I'm not feeling threatened by Quinn. Actually, I feel like I should thank her. She gave me this stunning, intelligent, wonderful little girl and never even attempted to take her back." Her eyes are wet again and Noah is really starting to get freaked out.

"Baby, are you sure everything's alright?" he asks worriedly.

Rachel wipes at her eyes. "Yes, I promise. It's a mother/daughter thing," she explains.

"Ahhh," Noah nods understandingly. And he does understand. His mom and sister had many of those "moments" and he learned not to question it and to let them keep it between themselves.

Rachel gives the picture one last wistful gaze before shutting the album and setting it on the coffee table. She turns her attention fully on her husband as she greets him properly with a passionate kiss. Before he gets carried away, she pulls away and giggles at his sound of protest. She heads to the kitchen to start dinner while Noah goes upstairs to shower and change.

Chopping onions, Rachel listens to the sounds of her home. Noah, singing loudly in the shower while it runs at full blast; Aaron and Jeremy, making a ruckus and laughing as they play in their room; and Daisy, flawlessly pouring out a lovely tune on the piano. She zeroes in on the melody and tries to place the song. It's not until she begins singing along that Rachel recognizes it.

_If I live to be a hundred  
I never could repay  
The debt of love that's adding up  
And growing every day  
I'm blessed because of you  
You taught me broken hearts can mend  
I'm blessed to call you mother  
But most of all, my friend._

For what seems like the millionth time that day, she's crying. And she can't blame it entirely on the onions.

* * *

**AN:** *Happy sigh*…Well, that was a lot of fun to write :) I just love Mommy!Rachel. I was thinking of maybe turning this into a two-shot with the next chapter in Quinn's perspective, but I'm not sure yet.

What do _you_ think?

Wait, I have a great idea! Leave a review and let me know! Lol

_Please?_

Song: I'm Blessed To Call You Mother by Molly Pasutti


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Though I didn't get many requests to continue this, the reviews it got were so sweet and I couldn't just leave it where it was. Like I said before, this is from Quinn's POV, and it will cover what happened to her and why she gave the baby up. I thank all of you that reviewed! You're the reason that I'm writing this chapter :) There's a lot of flashbacks, all in italics.

I feel inclined to warn you that Quinn is very different here than how she is on the show. So if you find yourself thinking "Quinn wouldn't do that!" I must remind you that this is for story purposes only.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Quinn sat on the park bench, enjoying the warm Georgia weather. She took in her surroundings, appreciating the beauty that is nature. The trees were bare, their leaves now coating the ground with their bright autumn colors. Her eyes finally landing on the blue-eyed, sandy-haired toddler, squealing as her father pushed her higher on the swing. She laughed at the sight and her husband caught her eye, waving at her with a wide grin on his face. She waved back and thought happily, _I'm a lucky woman_.

Life hadn't always been this good for her, though. When she'd first moved here from Lima, she was in a difficult place. Her parents had shipped her off to live with her Aunt and Uncle because "she was a disgrace", as her father had put it. Even though she'd given the baby to its father, they still wanted nothing to do with her. She agreed to the move, and left only two weeks after delivering the baby. It wasn't an easy choice, but it eventually ended up being the right one. It was hard leaving her family (even if they didn't want her), her friends (the Glee Club had become _like_ another family to her) and most of all, her baby.

No, that's not right. She wasn't hers. Although she cared about the little girl growing inside of her, she quickly realized that she couldn't raise her. She considered giving her up for adoption, but knew that it wouldn't be right when Puck obviously loved her so much. So when the chubby-cheeked baby came into the world, she signed her right over to Puck. He squeezed her hand and whispered thank you, and she knew it was a good decision when he began silently crying as he held his daughter, telling her how much he loved her and leaving soft kisses on the top of her head. She didn't even know the baby's name. Puck was having a hard time coming up with one and asked for her input, but she told him to choose himself and not to tell her. It was easier if she didn't know.

Some people called her selfish for not taking responsibility for her own child, but Quinn knew that what she did was best for the baby. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone, but she did anyway, at least to the Glee Club.

_They were all there. Well, everyone except Puck, who was getting his daughter settled at his house. They had already spoken a few weeks ago about her decision to give him the baby and worked everything out. Now, she stood in the middle of the choir room, 11 pairs of eyes (including Mr. Schuester) staring back at her. She took a few shaky breathes before beginning._

"_By now, you've all heard that I have decided to give Puck our daughter and move to Georgia. It's true, and I wanted to explain to all of you why."_

_Everyone nodded and Rachel looked like she wanted to say something, but for once, refrained and simply nodded along with the rest of the group._

"_I have made a lot of mistakes and bad decisions. I've hurt a lot of people, including myself. I know you've all forgiven my for how I've treated you in the past, and I thank you so much for all the support you've given me, but I want to go somewhere that I can start fresh, where the whole school isn't judging and looking down on me. I just can't stay here." _

_She stops here to calm herself before she bursts into hysterics. _

"_I know before, I said I wanted to keep her, but I think I was doing it more out of guilt than anything. I had gotten myself into this and I thought it would be wrong to try and run away from it. Then I realized," she began sobbing and couldn't bring herself to tell them that she realized she didn't want her baby. Santana and Brittany launched out of their seats and moved to either side of her. They hugged her until her sobs quieted, and when they separated, Rachel was standing in front of them._

"_Quinn, if I may…" she trailed off. Quinn nodded and Rachel began speaking. "You don't have to be afraid to tell the truth. Maybe they're judging you out there," she gestured to the door, "but there's nothing but friends in here. And friends don't judge each other. Even if we don't agree or like your decision, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're here for you." _

_Everyone quickly voiced their agreement and Quinn smiled at Rachel, then pulled her into a hug. With renewed courage, Quinn continued with the three girls surrounding her. _

"_I don't want any of you to think of me as a bad person, but I can't raise that baby. I know it sounds wrong, but I don't love her like I should. She deserves the love that Puck is going to give her." She sniffled as she finished. "That's all I have to say on the matter. The last thing I ask of you is that you show Puck all the support you've shown to me, because he's going to need it."_

_Acting as spokesperson for the group, Rachel chimed in, "Don't worry Quinn, we'll all help however we can." Again, to the agreement of the group. _

_Finn was the first person to stand up and hug her, followed by the rest of them, until they were all squished into one big group hug, none of them with a dry eye._

That was the last time they'd all been together like that. She hadn't kept in touch with most of them. She still spoke to Brittany occasionally, and had spoken to Santana a few times over the years, but that was basically it. To make it easier on the baby, and herself, she broke off all contact with Puck.

But a few years after leaving, she got his number from Brittany and called Finn. They had a lengthy, overdue conversation, and both revealed things that went unsaid for a long time.

Quinn told him that one of the reasons she felt she couldn't keep the baby was because she couldn't look at her without feeling the pain of the betrayal that she committed with Puck. Having a reminder, everyday, of the pain she inflicted on the people she loved, was too much for her. Finn didn't hold it against her.

He told her that, at first, it was nearly impossible for him to even look at the little girl, but then he fell in love with her, and now, he's Uncle Finn. Quinn laughed and after a moment's hesitation, inquired after the baby she left behind. She used to not want to know, wasn't even sure if she still did, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"_She looks like you," was the first thing he said._

_Her breath caught in her throat. "Really?" she whispered._

"_Yeah. She's got Puck's nose, but everything else is like you."_

_She tried to stop the tears from coming, but they fell down her face anyways. "What's her name?" Quinn asked, her voice not betraying the sadness she felt._

"_Daisy."_

"_That's-that's a beautiful name," she said, her voice finally cracking._

"_Are you okay Quinn?" Finn sounded worried._

"_Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "How's Puck?" _

_Finn knew what she was doing, but went along with it anyways, "He's good. You should know, he's a really great dad."_

_Quinn smiled. "I always knew he would be."_

_She paused._

"_Is he… still with Rachel?" No one saw it coming, but they got back together shortly after she and Puck decided they just weren't couple material. She was actually happy for them. Puck needed someone like Rachel, but she didn't think they'd last very long. Not with Puck having a kid and all. _

"_Uh, yeah, he is. Actually they uhm, Puck and Rachel, they…" Finn stuttered out. When he didn't finish a few seconds later, Quinn pressed him._

"_What is it Finn?"_

_She heard him sigh on his end of the phone and cautiously replied, "Puck and Rachel are raising Daisy together."_

_Quinn gasped in complete shock, hardly believing her ears. "What?"_

_Finn could tell she was surprised and figured he should probably tell her what he knew, even if the truth hurt. "They told everyone at the beginning of junior year. We all thought they were nuts, and nobody took them seriously, but then Rachel legally adopted Daisy and things got really crazy. Both their parents were furious. Her father's even threatened to disown her and Puck's mom would repeatedly beg Puck to think about what he was doing to Rachel's future. I don't know __**how**__, but they worked things out with them and eventually got their blessing. They moved in together after graduation." He waited a moment and added, "I'm sorry, Quinn."_

_Quinn was having a hard time absorbing all this information. And even though she'd given up the rights to her daughter, she still felt a streak of jealousy knowing that Rachel was raising her. Still, if she had to choose anyone that could do the job right, she would pick Rachel._

"_Don't apologize, Finn. I'm glad they're together and that she has a mother," she said softly. Finn tried to comfort her further, but she told him she didn't want to talk about it anymore and they left it at that._

_When she finally hung up the phone, she couldn't help but wonder if it was merely a coincidence that the first flowers she had gotten after giving birth were from Rachel; a big bouquet of yellow, white, and red daisies._

She was upset for a while after that, but then remembered that she didn't want to be her mother, so why should she be mad if Rachel wanted to be? At least Daisy now _had_ a mother.

She didn't talk to Finn at all since then, so she didn't know what ever happened between Puck and Rachel. Not until six years ago when, for the first time, she began regretting her decision. She had a ten year old daughter out there in the world, and she'd never even spoken to her. So she packed a bag and went back to Lima for the first time since she was sixteen. She didn't even know if they were still there, but she hoped they were.

_Driving through town, she felt nostalgic of the place she left so long ago. She wondered why they had all been so hell bent on getting out of here. Now that she was older, she realized Lima wasn't as bad as they made it out to be. _

_She pulled up to the post office, hoping her plan would work. Once inside, she picked the sweetest looking of the ladies working at the counter and walked up to her._

"_Hello, how may I help you?" the woman smiled._

"_Hi, Peg, is it?" she asked, reading her name tag, "My name's Quinn Fabray, I used to live around here but I moved a long time ago. I came back hoping to reconnect with some of my old friends, but I don't have their numbers. Do you think you could tell me if they're still here?"_

_Peg obviously hadn't lived here very long, because her parents were pretty well-known in the area (and she too, thanks to the whole teenage pregnancy thing) but she didn't seem to recognize the name. Nonetheless, she smiled again and replied, "I sure can! What's the name?"_

"_Noah Puckerman."_

_Peg brightened at the name. "Oh yes, I know the Puckerman's! Noah was in here the other day, picking up some change of address cards! They just moved into the Anderson's old place. Do you know it?"_

"_Yes, I do, actually," she answered. "Thank you for your help." She smiled warmly at her._

"_You're welcome, dear." _

_Quinn got back into the rental car, confused. The Anderson place? But that house was only a few streets away from her old house. She'd been there many times before. Meg Anderson was in the Cheerio's. They'd had sleepovers and pool parties there. Why would Puck need such a big house? And he can afford a place like that?_

_She parks on the street in front of the house and tries to get the nerve to actually get out of the car. After five minutes of talking herself into it, she finally steps onto the pavement. The hot summer weather hits her as soon as she closes the door and she takes a second to pull her hair up into a ponytail. She hears music and noise coming from the back yard and only then finally notices the cars that are lined up down the street. She remembers what the Peg woman said earlier, "they just moved in…" Which means they're probably having a house-warming party. _

_She almost turns around because she didn't want to do this in front of a crowd, but then she hears a delighted shriek of "Daaaddy!" and she just knows that it's __**her.**_

_Determined, she marches up to the back gate and peaks over. The backyard is full of people. Some she recognizes, some she doesn't. Almost half of the Glee Club is there; Finn, Tina, Artie, Mike, Matt, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury (though she's pretty sure it's Mrs. Schuester now by the ring on her finger and the way Mr. Schue has his arm around her.) She notices that Rachel is absent._

_Puck is holding a beer, talking to Finn, Mike and Matt. He looks great, she has to admit. He's in fantastic shape, his hair is grown out, and he looks more mature, but it's more than that. He looks so… happy. She can't ever think of a time (other than when his daughter was born) that he looked like that. _

_There's a lot of kids running around and playing in the pool, but she knows which one is Daisy instantly. She's on top of the diving board, flicking the hair that fell out of her braid out of her face._

'_She does look like me,' Quinn thinks as her heart stops. Her hair is the exact same color, her lips the same shape. She can even see the dazzling green eyes from here._

"_DADDY!" she screams again. Puck looks over at her and she commands, "Watch me!"_

"_I'm watching, Dais," he shouts. She watches him suspiciously for a moment then turns back around, jumps a few times on the board, and dive bombs into the pool, sending water everywhere. Puck laughs wildly and Daisy pops up from the water, turning to him with a smile._

"_Was it good?" she asks excitedly._

"_It was awesome!" he assures her. She seems happy with his answer and continues swimming over to a group of girls waiting for her. Quinn keeps an eye on her and is close to walking through the fence door when Puck yells, "Rachel, what the hell do you think you're doing?" and her head snaps up in attention._

_Puck is glaring at the back door to the house and she follows his gaze, her eyes landing on a __**very**__ pregnant Rachel Berry, carrying a tray of food. She's prettier than she remembers. Maybe it's because she's a woman now, or because she's got that pregnancy glow. 'Or maybe it's because she's happy too,' a little voice whispers in the back of her mind. _

"_Noah, I was just-" Rachel starts, but Puck is already striding over to her, and cuts her off._

"_You were just nothing, woman! You're supposed to be sitting down and taking it easy!" He shakes his head and takes the tray from her, setting it down on a table as he escorts her to one of the long tanning chairs in the shade. _

"_I just wanted to do help Noah!" Rachel huffs, "All I do is sit around and take it easy!"_

"_Rachel, you're pregnant with __**twins**__ and about to burst any moment. Even the doctor has told you, several times, that you need to stop exerting yourself and __**relax**__. You have plenty of time after the boys are born to carry trays of pizza rolls. But for now, sit your stubborn ass down in this chair and don't move. If I see you up one more time, I swear I'll tell everyone to go home so you can go inside and rest," he warned seriously. _

_Rachel crossed her arms over her chest (as much as she could with her belly in the way) and sulked. Puck rolled his eyes and called over to his daughter. "Daisy! Would you please tell your mother to chill the hell out and let everyone else take care of things?"_

_Daisy sighed knowingly and walked, dripping wet, over to Rachel. "Mom, dad's right. We love you, and we know that you just want to feel like you're contributing, but the doctor said to take it easy. This party is amazing and everyone's having fun, so take dad's advice and chill out!" _

_In true Rachel diva fashion, Daisy stuck her hand on her hip and waited for a response. Rachel broke out into a smile and laughed, "Okay, okay. I promise, I'll sit back and enjoy the party. No more helping."_

_Daisy smiled back and kissed her, skipping away with a pleased look on her face._

"_How does she do that?" Puck asked disbelievingly. Rachel laughed at him. "She has a gift."_

_He rolled his eyes again, but was smiling this time. He leaned down and kissed her as their friends "awwed" and whistled._

_Quinn watched the whole scene unfold, a sweetness tugging at her heart. She took one last look at Daisy, burning the image of the smiling little girl into her brain, before turning around and leaving. _

It was plain to see that she was happy. Puck and Rachel provided a loving family for her and she was lucky to have them as parents. If she had walked into that party, it would've upturned all their lives, and she didn't want to do that to them. They didn't deserve to have their family disturbed just because she started feeling remorseful about walking away. Clearly, Daisy was in capable hands.

She came back to Georgia and ended up meeting her now-husband, Tom, at the airport. He had just seen his mother off and was heading back to the parking lot when she bumped into him, dropping her bag onto the floor. They both apologized profusely, and laughed. He picked her bag up and offered to walk her to her car, which she accepted. And that, they say, is history.

Two years later, they're married. He knows all about her past, even the beautiful twelve year old back in Lima, and he still says I do. He's a wonderful man, and she's never loved anything more in her life.

Not until two more years later, when she brings another baby girl into the world. One that doesn't look hardly anything like her. But she loves her with every inch of her soul, and she finally _really knows_ that it was right to give Daisy to Puck. Because now she knows what it should feel like when you have a baby. There's nothing on this earth that she wants more than to love, support, and care for this child, the way she never wanted to with Daisy. It makes her feel like a horrible person for a long time.

Then she remembers the day she spied on the Puckerman family in the backyard of their new home. _God works in mysterious ways_. She believes it. And she honestly believes that she was never meant to be Daisy's mother. Rachel was.

She doesn't know how long she's sitting there until a tiny hand is tugging at the bottom of her dress. She picks up her daughter and sets her in her lap, kissing her pink cheeks.

"Ready to go?" Tom asks, trying to stuff the diaper bag back into the stroller.

She giggles at him and answers, "Yes, I'm ready."

Quinn stands up and tries to put her in the stroller. "Nooo!" she cries, kicking her legs.

"Do you want Mommy to carry you?"

"No."

"So you want to walk?"

"Yes!"

She laughs and sets her on the ground, taking her hand as Tom pushes the stroller ahead of them. They're almost out of the park when she lets go of her hand and runs off.

"Rose!" Quinn yells to her. Of course, she's ignored. "Rose!" she tries again. But she's not paying attention.

Quinn decided she liked Puck's way of thinking. She'll give you one guess as to what flowers her husband showed up with at the hospital.

She takes a step to go retrieve the girl, when she suddenly turns around and runs back to her mom. She holds up a few flowers and squeaks, "Pretty!"

Quinn plucks them from her fingers and smiles fondly at her daughter, who runs off again to walk with her dad.

She gazes at the five flowers in her hand, picks up the sweet little daisy and places it in her hair.

* * *

**AN:** I don't know what's up with all the flower references lol

I really hope you guys liked this. It was a joy to write. But GR! Now I want to know what it'd be like if Quinn and Daisy met! Uh… three-shot? xD

Please review! Even if it's just a few words, I really appreciate them.


End file.
